Deterioration
by abduxuel
Summary: Ichigo's friends knew his relationship with Grimmjow wouldn't last, but they could only watch from the sidelines as Ichigo tries to move on after having his trust in the other man broken, time and time again. AU Yaoi


**This is my first fanfic in what seems to be forever. I know it starts off sort of weird, but I hope you get used to it and stick around to the end. The way I've planned it out, it's not that long. **

**This is an AU and there might be random pairings popping up here and there, but the main focus is Ichigo and Grimmjow. Even though it might seem like it's not sometimes. You'll get what I mean. ;D**

**Much thank to my beta/co-author for putting up with my random bouts of crazy plot ideas and fixing up the chapter for me. Love you!**

* * *

Tatsuki Arisawa lived what she considered a normal life. She went to school, kept up a decent grade average, and she participated in extra curricular activities that she enjoyed. Her best friend was Orihime Inoue, an overly creative airhead who had a big heart. They would eat lunch in their classroom and their conversations consisted of a variety of things that ranged from the newest movie to the their plans for the future. Sometimes, they also talked about boys in their class who caught their eye. Tatsuki, who didn't have anybody in mind ever since the previous one graduated last year, enjoyed watching Orihime stutter and glance over at the desks in the corner every now and then when the topic came up; though it wasn't as if she didn't do that already on a daily basis. Tatsuki knew exactly whom her friend had in mind, but she wasn't going to force her to speak to him if she was not ready, even if it did annoy her sometimes.

"What's wrong?" She asked one day, when her friend's attention was more diverted than usual.

"H-Huh? Oh!" Orihime's eyes suddenly snapped out of her trance as she looked to her friend and began laughing nervously, "I-It's nothing. I'm going to go buy more juice. Would you like any?"

Tatsuki shook her head and watched as the other almost skip out if the room before her gaze shifted to where Orihime's had been just a few seconds ago. She saw three boys sitting near the corner by the window, appearing to be in a serious conversation.

She recognized them of course, having been with them in the same class two years in a row and not to mention they would play basketball or soccer together if they were ever in the park at the same time. They weren't close, but they were familiar with each other enough to use the term 'friend'. The one person that linked them together was Ichigo Kurosaki, someone Tatsuki has known since she was in elementary school and still a yellow belt in karate. They would do simple things like greet each other at school and Ichigo would ask for notes if his friends weren't of any help. He was the one who Orihime harbored feelings for, even though he only knew her by name and they never had an actual conversation before.

_Come to think of it_, she realized as she watched the three interact, _Where was Ichigo?_

She slowly leaned her head in to their direction, pretending to be looking for something in her bag.

"...not right!" The redhead, Renji Abarai, dropped his head onto the desk in exasperation. "Maybe he's got something on him, y'know?"

Uryuu Ishida replied in a low voice while staring outside the window.

"Well, what if he's like, threatening him? Kidnapped his sisters? Got him hooked on drugs and is now forcing Ichigo into prostitution just so he can feed his addiction?" Renji questioned loudly.

Tastuki's eyes widened. She strained to hear more of their conversation without making it look too obvious.

Uryuu removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose, his brows furrowed in annoyance. He sighed and mumbled something.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"…"

"Who you calling ape?"

"…"

The two suddenly turned to the side to look at their third friend who has yet to speak a word until now.

Yasutora Sado, also known as Chad, moved his head and looked up at them from behind his messy bangs. He murmured something in his usual quiet voice.

"As if!" Renji dismissed the idea, still focused on his own speculations about their redhead friend. "Why would Ichigo be-"

"Tatsuki?" Orihime repeated for a second time, trying to get brunette's attention.

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Uhh… I was just daydreaming, that's all."

The redhead's ears perked up and her lips slowly moved upwards to give the look of someone who knew a secret. "Thinking of someone special?"

"Wha? What? No!" She exclaimed and slammed her hands on the table. A light blush decorated her face when she saw that all the students in the room were now staring at her. She sat back down and continued eating her food. "Just forget it."

* * *

It was six o'clock when Tatsuki exited the school with the sun was setting on the horizon. With much practiced steps, her feet automatically started taking her home the same way she walked every day.

She turned a right but quickly backtracked when she caught sight of something bright through her peripheral vision. She moved behind the wall that separated the houses from the street, her attention focused on the scene a few yards away. Tatsuki was never the type to be nosy and always minded her own business, but her curiosity got the best of her as she recalled the conversation she had heard that day.

Ichigo was getting out of the passenger seat of a sleek black car of some expensive kind that was uncommon in the area. Although the doctor of the town was his father, their self supported clinic offered affordable to free medical care and most of their limited funds went towards maintaining it. So even with such a profession, the Kurosaki family never thought of splurging money in any unnecessary way.

The driver exited the car and Tatsuki sucked in a breath of air at what she saw: Shocking blue hair shaped the profile of the tall man, his eyes narrow but bright azure in color with teal tattoos under and around the corners. He had an easy going grin on his chiseled face as opposed to Ichigo's frown.

"Same time next week?" His voice was deep and for a second Tatsuki was wondering where that tiny bit of accent that rolled off his tongue was from.

Ichigo fidgeted, hands in his pockets and he mumbled something.

The other man leaned in slightly, his grin still evident. "What was that?"

"You heard me!" With the orange glow of the sun on his skin, the blush was barely noticeable.

His companion let out a booming laugh until Ichigo smacked his arm and glared at him.

"Shut up! What if my sisters hear you?"

"Aren't you more afraid of what they see?" The blunet's smile appeared more devious. Before the former could reply, he pulled the other's head towards him and claimed his lips in a licentious kiss.

Tatsuki gasped and her wide eyes did not hide her surprise. Her body, which had been -unbeknownst to her- leaning towards the two, suddenly fell forward from her awkward angle. Strong arms abruptly halted her unforeseen decline by grabbing her waist before her head hit the ground. She was then dragged backwards onto a hard chest. Her martial arts reflexes kicked in and she started struggling, about to scream towards Ichigo before someone threw a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet!" Renji hissed at her, not removing his hand until her eyes recognized him and she slowly nodded.

She pulled away from Chad and turned around to face the three boys. Renji, Chad and Uryuu were now focusing on Ichigo and his acquaintance, the latter currently getting back into his car. His blush more evident than before, Ichigo crossed his arms and stomped back into his house after the car exited his driveway.

Silence settled over the small group of spectators. Uryuu sighed and, out of habit, pushed the center of his glasses up. "It seems our hypothesis was correct."

Renji scowled. "Unfortunately."

"Wait, what's going on?" Tatsuki wasn't mad, but she was started to get irritated at her lack of knowledge about the current situation.

The three looked at each other and in a silent agreement moments later, start talking.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Tatsuki entered her home and threw herself on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and laid the side of her head against it.

_"His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Uryuu said. "From what Kurosaki told us, they met half a year ago when some punks from another school ganged up on him and Jaegerjaquez happened to pass by. Two weeks after that fight, we saw him getting into his car. Then he did it again a month later. And the next. Then it started getting more frequent, until they were meeting at least once a week. As you might have noticed today, Kurosaki has started skipping school as well."_

They had been together for six months? Why didn't Tatsuki realize that her friend was missing from class before?

She groaned. _So much for being a friend_, she mentally chastised herself for her neglect.

_"He said they were talking." Renji made air quotes as he stressed out the last word. Tatsuki stared at him questionably, unable to understand what he was implying. He leaned against the wall with a frown on his face. "As if he could hide the bite marks during PE. There was a goddamn _hickey_ on his hip for the love of-"_

She tried to hold back that feeling in her heart, the one that was aware of what the redhead was talking about, yet she could not completely grasp the thought of what her friend had been doing.

What was Ichigo thinking?

_"Ichigo seems quite taken by him." Chad commented._

_"Not that again, Chad!"_

_"Renji, he's right and you know that." Uryuu looked away to the side in discomfort. "We all know that."_

Even Tatsuki, who just found out, could not deny the fact. After his mother passed away, Ichigo became a punk that refused to let anybody get emotionally close to him. The ones who got the closest were his younger sisters and even they noticed the invisible wall he had built around himself.

If he had found someone to make him happy, Tatsuki would have been fine with it. However, that man he was with gave her a bad feeling, as if just being near him was hazardous to your health. Usually she would trust Ichigo's judgment and would not force herself into his personal life; He was strong and could take care of himself as he had proven in his numerous fights, but this was different.

_"Did you talk to him about it?" She asked._

_"We tried, but he said there was nothing to talk about." The bespectacled teen told her._

_"But you're his friends, aren't you? That guy… There's something about him that just isn't right! Did you at least try t-?"_

_"Look," Renji interrupted her, not even trying to hide his annoyance. "We've told him this guy was bad news. We told him to stop seeing him. Heck, we've even said, "Ichigo, stop thinking with your dick and start using your head instead of giving it.""_

_Uryuu coughed. "Actually, you said that and all you got in return was a punch in the face."_

Tatsuki quickly sat up with a determined look on her face. If they couldn't do it, then she'll just have to. Ichigo may be good at fighting, but she's better. And she'll beat his idiocy into him if she had to in order to get the point across.

* * *

The next day, Tatsuki went straight to Ichigo's desk as she entered the classroom. The redhead was quietly looking out the window while his three friends chatted around him. As she approached them, they looked at her with the exception of Ichigo, who was still oblivious to her presence after Renji stopped talking.

The moment she opened her mouth to speak, another student came out of nowhere and started talking animatedly with the group about a show that was on last night.

"-Kanonji was so cool! Don't you think so, Ichigo?" Keigo Asano asked, getting the other's attention.

Ichigo turned around and stared at him. "What was that?"

"Ghost Bust! Last night was the 300th episode special!"

He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you still watch that crap."

The brunette gasped, staring at him in bewilderment.

Tatsuki watched as he started stammering an incoherent reply, but her attention shifted when she noticed Ichigo looking at her.

He waved at her.

She attempted to talk again, but was cut off as the teacher walked into the room and told them all to take a seat. She sighed as she sat down, hoping third time really was the charm.

_Afterschool_, she repeated to herself in her head. _I'll talk to him afterschool_.

* * *

The moment afterschool came, Ichigo was already on his feet and out the door.

Tatsuki gave Orihime a quick "See you on Monday" before going after him, confused about his rush.

Ichigo walked around to the back of the school, unaware of his follower. When he went towards a car with a familiar blunet leaning against it, Tatsuki did the same thing she did yesterday and tried to hide before she was seen. She bumped against something behind her and just like before, a hand clamped over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

_Is this going to become a daily routine or something?_ She asked herself sarcastically, seeing the same trio around her.

After a quick make out session that ended with a shove from Ichigo, the two got into a car and the group quickly ran to hide behind a building as the vehicle drove past. When the coast was clear, they all looked at each other with the same question on their minds.

* * *

"Eh? I though Ichi-nii went on a trip for weekend with his afterschool club." Yuzu said uncertainly, staring at the four that stood just outside her home.

This was the moment Tatsuki knew, just as Renji, Uryuu, Chad and Grimmjow (she was sure he did) knew: Ichigo's walls were cracking.

* * *

**I don't know how some people can fit over 5k words in a chapter. I really don't.**

**I hope you enjoyed this prequel sorta first chapter. ~ Please review if you would be kind enough to do so!**


End file.
